wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Achilles Prime
Messages (Leave messages here...) About My Images Achilles, I appreciate your help with uploading images, but how do I take a category tag off an image? No reason for you to know this, but I was uploading rank insignia for my Imperial Guard Regiment, and you tagged it Space Marine. From here on, I will be listing them as The Lost Ithacan, Images, Symbols, Imperial Guard. Thank you again, The Lost Ithacan (talk) 18:05, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Confused About the Categories Achilles About the Categories, I only see the trash cans when I'm initially putting in the categories. Once they've been saved, they only appear as hyperlinks, even when I go to put in new ones. Is removing tags an administrative privilege, or am I just missing something? The Lost Ithacan (talk) 18:49, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Request for Artwork Hey, Achilles, its me, Sparkee23. I haven been away dealing with real-life issues and I was wondering if you or Algrim Whitefang could add some art work depicting my Marines and if possible? Also, could you direct me to those Imperial Homebrew creators to see if they want to add my Homebrew as an ally. Sparkee23 Request for Artwork Achilles Prime, I am requesting some Art for my page. Something simple. Thanks Lycas Umbra About artwork for my Shadow Wolves Hello sir yes, the artwork is for my chapter Shadow Wolves. I am not sure about what I want. I am looking for just the basic, yes to the armorial and the primaris marine. Do you need details on the appearance or pic of one of the painted models? I am super new to doing anything like this. thank you very much. and sorry about the signature. I am not sure how that works. I just type my name and then hit the signature button. Is there something I am missing? I don't even know if this is the right place to respond to you. thank you Lycas Umbra (talk) 12:27, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Images for my Shadow Wolves Achilles Prime Sorry for not knowing how this all works. In regards to my artwork. This one of the marines that I would like it based on. File:Shadow_Wolves_Intercessor_2.jpg File:Shadow_Wolves_Intercessor_1.jpg File:Shadow_Wolves_Inercessor_3.jpg| File:Shadow_Woles_Intercessor_4.jpg|This is my captain. File:Shadow_Wolves_Cpt_2.jpg Thanks --Lycas Umbra (talk) 00:01, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Iron Bison Colors What other colors do you have in mind, the reason I was keeping with brown was because the Iron Bison are Native American inspired and a common color used by native americans is brown because it is the color of animal hides. I do intend to spruce it up lore wise as individual battle brothers will paint their armor with colors representing their home tribes which range from of varying colors, this would parallel how native american tribes would use different war paints on their bodies before going to war.Any thoughts are appreciated. Brother Rada (talk) 21:44, May 19, 2019 (UTC) RE: Images those are very good, my only criticisms is that tomahawks would look more like these as tomahawks below since tomahawks usually only have one wide blade on the head and a smaller point on the other side, also i was going to have them leave lines of paint indicating tribal affiliation on one of the pauldrons. Example tomahawks: half-moon-tomahawk.jpeg Tomahawk Example.jpg cornplanter-tomahawk.jpg Brother Rada (talk) 01:23, May 20, 2019 (UTC) About my Hydronian Heavy Regiments Article Hi sorry about this, but you know the Hydronian hevayr egiments article I made? Well it's meant to be a general one about regiments that come from a world like the Cadian shock troops. If i got the wrong format I'm sorry but which one would be good for making an article about regiments in a general sense? Chriseclipse (talk) 11:25, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Following on to Chriseclipse comment about IG Templates I had the same issue with my Heb Zealous Light Infantry Regiments. It seems like there's a need for am IG Template for kinds of Regiments, in between the world template and the specific Regiment template. In His glorious name! The Lost Ithacan 15:15, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Different Ideas About Colors for my Chapter Ok so I think ive done all I can for my chapter that I can for now, you were giving me some examples of potential marine ideas, now I would still like brown but it does not have to be the primary color Dark Red or bright Red. Let me know what you think Brother Rada (talk) 05:29, May 24, 2019 (UTC) RE:Different Ideas About Colors for my Chapter Yes I don't really care what shade of brown it is Brother Rada (talk) 23:49, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Artwork for my Astral Dragons Hi Achilles can you do me some artworks for my Astral Dragons (The white and purple ones) ,I provided you with the template I want you will just need to copy the colors and make the cape white,thank you. Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 13:39, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Update to the Astral Dragons artwork Algrim recieved my request so you don't need to do it. ---- Sorry Achillies Sorry about the pic, I was just adding it late at night and didn't think about it, I just logged on this morning to change it, huge apologies. Raptor987 123 (talk) 09:29, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Deletion of Article Since you so kindly deleted my page, can I get a copy of the work I did for my sandbox? because that wasn't backed up yet. I had read the articles provided and followed those guidelines, so if you could provide a bit more detail of why deleted I would apprciate it. Also I would definitely like to take up the offer of some of the artists here to make decent pictures of my regiment. TechCaptain (talk) 17:27, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Nevermind About Deletion of Article Nevermind on the deletion. my navigation failed and I found it slightly renamed and in my sandbox. Thank you and your fellows for helping me out with this. I appeciate it. Still would like help on the art aspect of my regiments. TechCaptain (talk) 17:32, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Artwork for My Iron Bisons & Wendigo Necrons I was wondering if you are interested in doing art for my Iron Bison chapter and possibly my Wendigo necron, again if you are interested, just let me know again i don't care what shade of brown it is for their main colors, thanks.--Brother Rada (talk) 06:03, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Knights of the Throne/Angels of the Voracious Chalice My general concept for the Knights of the Throne is gold, red and white. Shoulder pads gold, helmet white, the rest red. In terms of overall it's a mix of the usual Blood Angels fashion with a feudal, Bretonnian twist. The Voracious, who are the ones I'd like to actually make models are going to be a kit bash of the new Chaos Marine squad with a blood angels upgrade pack, and have probably dropped white from the colour scheme and naturally have a darker more evil shade of red. The symbols of both revolve around grails and "Throne" Angels (a weird type of angel who are all rings and eyes and don't look at all human). Thanks for offering! Captain-Socialist (talk) 23:15, June 21, 2019 (UTC)Captain-Socialist In the time since yesterday, I've actually made a reference image and a new symbol for the Knights of the Throne. I'll leave them here if you're still interested. Pretty pleased with what you did with the Voracious, btw! File:Knights_of_the_Throne-0.png File:Screenshot_2019-06-22_at_18.20.01.png Maponus (talk) 17:49, June 22, 2019 (UTC)Maponus Dragons of Suzanoo Chapter Master Pic Hello Achilles when you have time could you do my Dragons of Suzanoo chapter master? Since this chapter is based around samuraïs they have katanas and all of that.So my chapter master wears Tartaros armor and a katana with an ebon blade.Below there is the symbol and a standard Battle-Brother to give you a base. Thank you. --Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 17:38, June 25, 2019 (UTC) File:Dragons_Suzanoo_Battle-Brother.png File:2019-06-19_21.35.21.png Artwork for my Void Basilisks Hi, thanks very much for the update on the armorial it looks great! Just updating it now and thanks for the advice on the colours, cutting down from 4 to 3 now. Hopefully, that is more appropriate. TheRealRanta (talk) 11:39, July 2, 2019 (UTC)TheRealRanta RE:Cold Blood Article Hi Achilles Prime, Firstly, sorry for making you have to fix all those mistakes of mine. I really appreciate the help. This is the first wiki of any kind I've used, so feeling a bit lost. Also, thank you for editing those images. Looks great! I was wondering how everyone else was doing theirs. Yeah, I agree regarding the name. I did originally call them Cold Blooded, but after a year of playing with my mates I got into a habit of shortening the name to "Cold Bloods" or "Coldies". I'll try adding in more details about the Chapter when I get time in the next few days. Would appreciate any other feed back you can give me. Thanks, 00JAK (talk) 03:27, June 29, 2019 (UTC)}} Request for Art Oh great Achilles, who burned the mighty towers of Priam's town, I come to ask for your help. Can you recolor the first pic below, using the orange from this for the red of the robe and the blue from the same for the robe's silver trim? For convenience, those are R204 G85 B0 and R91 G155 B213 File:Magos Explorator Jahalin.jpeg File:Erendan.png Also, and this is a separate request, can you remove the heart from her hand and replace it with a weapon, a scanner, or literally anything else? If that's too complex, I will still appreciate the recolor. Thank you In his glorious name, The Lost Ithacan 02:33, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Deathwatch Character Art Mighty Artist Achilles Prime, I humbly request if you can do a piece of Deathwatch Art of Dorcha Teicneo. He is a Techmarine and Chaplain of the Bloodmoon Hunters holding an efficient Plasma Cannon and wearing a Servo Harness. His left arm is bionic as well as one of his eyes. He has a few more weapons and other things but I don't know how hard it would be to kit him out. Lastly his armor is electrified and has a reflective coating if that is an effect thing you can do. TechCaptain, Creator of Bloodmoon Hunters and Lunar Venatorii 05:00, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Request for a Chaos lord Hi Achilles,can you do an artwork of Luctus Miseria the chaos lord of the Sons of Torment,his armor and weapons are like the Ravager Jackal ones (see image below),his armor is black and white (see image below),and finally on his back he wears a winged raven guard jump pack.Thank you. Sons_of_Torment_Armorial (1).png Sons_Torment_Heretic_Astartes (1).png Ravager_Jackals_Heretic_Astartes.png Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 23:38, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the Chaos lord Thanks Achilles,for the artwork it looks awesome. Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 07:12, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Request for Character Art Hiya Achilles, I would like Art for Veteran Sergeant Scáth Hiachóir of the Bloodmoon Hunters during his time at M39. So at that time he was wearing Variant Mk III Relic Iron Power Armor (The Variation is for it to be more silent) wielding a Volkite Serpenta and a Archaeotech Pistol, standing next to his Subrique "Bullpup" Cyber-Mastiff Variant (The beast is carefully crafted as a true terror weapon, a massively built and heavily-armored steel construct of considerable bulk. Equipped with sub-sonic Voxhailers. Capable of shrugging off most small arms fire and of bringing down even large groups of well-armed opponents. Bullpups are equipped with shock jaws which can also double as Chainblade weapons. The construct also has magnetic locking feet and jaws which enable the creature to lock on to a target and hold it in place, equipped with a pair of Gamma weapons in pods mounted on the shoulders.) Please and Thank you. TechCaptain 21:05, July 15, 2019 (UTC) TechCaptain, Bloodmoon Hunter and Lunar Venatorii Creator Thanks Thank you for the heads up and sorry for causing you guys extra work. Reviewing now and thanks again for the art you guys already did. TechCaptain 20:54, July 17, 2019 (UTC) TechCaptain, Bloodmoon Hunters and Lunar Venatorii Creator Artwork for my chapter Hi Achilles could you make the armorial and color scheme of my chapter,the Lions of Babylon they are based around well Babylonian culture,also do it when you have time and only when you want to do it.Thank you Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 15:08, July 18, 2019 (UTC) 2019-07-18 14.53.50.png Spacemarine (6).jpg Lions of Babylon Thanks to your advice the Lions of Babylon are know a successor chapter of the Sable lions and I think it is better for their story. Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 10:02, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Update on the Lions of Babylon I don't know if you seen it but Algrim changed the Lions of Babylon symbol,here is the new one and here is the color scheme without the robe (since they are not from dark angels stock anymore) spacemarine (7).jpg Lions Babylon Icon.png Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 21:09, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Chapter maste Lions of Babylon Hello Achilles,can you do my Lions of Babylon chapter master ? He resemble heavily the one from the sable lion (same helm,same pattern of armor,same kind of looks for the lightning claw etc.) Below you'll find the sword he has, the color scheme and the sable lions chapter master to inspire you.Thank you. Lions Babylon Tact Marine.png Lions Babylon Armorial.png Sword of the Lion.png Sable_Lions_Lord_Caliph.png Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 20:23, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Article Deletion I made an page name Arthur Asimov but I don't think I will continue to work on it. Could you delete it please ? LeBosch42 (talk) 21:17, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Request for Art Achilles, When you get a moment, can you recolor this from the Cannon Wiki to my Forge World's colors, with the Orange replacing the Red and the Blue replacing the White. For convenience, those are R204 G85 B0 and R91 G155 B213. If it's easier to take the other two and the background out, that's fine, or not, whatever's easiest for you. Thank you, In his glorious name, The Lost Ithacan 04:15, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Artwork Request Hi Achilles, I made this artwork for my Astra Militarum regiment (Korkiran Legions) but I was wondering if you could make a better one, more detailed and "realistic". Thanks in advance! --LeBosch42 (talk) 17:10, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Achilles, If you don't mind, would you please take this guy and recolor him for me? He's one of my Heb, so the blue on the armor and coat should be R2 G38 b53, the Grey on the pants should be R87 G92 and B77, and the beret should be R204 G85 B0. If you can then, would you replace the patch on his hip with this https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gZiJxuazmiikZzyVQPgtXgcVxIRKL15n one and the one on his knee with this https://drive.google.com/open?id=13FFWWwB03VUBSFSsRU8QpiuHlyXfWtPW one. Both links are to my Google Drive. I really appreciate all the help. In his glorious name, The Lost Ithacan 23:54, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Artwork for the Astral Dragons Article Achilles Thanks for putting the art onto my article. I really appreciate it. There is one thing I wanted to ask though. If it isn't too much trouble, could you change the color palette to one similar to this image? Thank you in advance. Hakureishriner (talk) 05:33, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Color Scheme Achilles, While I do like the color pallete where blue is the primary color, I still prefer the one with white as the primary color, partly because it's the one I use for this chapter in the tabletop game. Still, I still plan on using the blue pallete for certain veterans in the chapter, because it still looks pretty cool. PS, sorry for not responding quickly, I'm still not entirely use to the site's layout and didn't know that I couldn't leave messages on my own talk page until just now. Hakureishriner (talk) 02:47, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the Artwork Hi Achilles, I wanted to thank you for the amazing artworks you made for my Korkiran Legions, they looked exactly to what I imagined! LeBosch42 (talk) 19:29, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Artwork Request for Emperor's Liberators Good afternoon Achilles! I noticed 2 cool pictures, and I was wondering if you were willing to do a recolor and replacement of the chapter iconography where appropriate. Basically, the warriors in the first picture (one with lots of space marines) be recolored with the same scheme and armorials as the Emperor's Liberators. https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tempest_Knights_Fighting_The_Good_Fight.png For the second picture, the marine on the left is recolored like either the Murdering Sons, Sable Lions, or Imperious Ravagers (any one of those 3 chapters is fine). The marine on the right is recolored to look like someone from the Emperor's Liberators, complete with their armorial. https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/File:Black_Knight_vs_Fallen.png If you're willing to do the recolor, thank you very much! I'll be sure to give credit to everyone involved. Have a great day! YaBoiMikeHawaii (talk) 17:53, August 14, 2019 (UTC)YaBoiMikeHawaii One is better than none, thank you! YaBoiMikeHawaii (talk) 01:29, August 15, 2019 (UTC)YaBoiMikeHawaii Allies Between the Void Reapers & Blood Hounds I would like to ask for a combined our forces and become allies between your Void Reapers and my Blood Hounds. See as both berserkers we could do a bufflo horn charge similar to Shaka Zulu's attack where one Void Reapers company attacks from one side and the Blood Hounds attack from the other side and finally rush them into submission. Message me about what you think. Erak StormBringer (talk) 01:26, September 14, 2019 (UTC)Erak StormBringer RE: Allies Between the Void Reapers & Blood Hounds Sorry, I meant your Void Reapers i don't know why i put Knights, But i think it would Work as a good alliance Erak StormBringer (talk) 03:51, September 14, 2019 (UTC)Erak StormBringer Time-Travelling Renegade Chapter? Achilles, I had an idea the other day about a "time-travelling" renegade Chapter called the 'Angels Temporal' (or the Angels Paradox) and I was wondering if the following outline story would be considered 'acceptable'. The Angels Temporal has their roots in a small contingent of Iron Spears lead by Archdruid Wyrd that got lost in the Warp and ended up in the Horus Heresy Era. Certain events transpire which lead to creation of the Iron Spears Chapter relic (a spear in the shape of the Chapter icon. The blood drop is a vial containing the blood of Sanguinius) and the Angels Temporal burying it on Ailinne (future homeworld of the Iron Spears). I was also thinking about the possibility of the Angels Temporal creating a paradox by setting events in motion that would lead to the eventual creation of the Iron Spears (something like expanding the gradual colonization of the Celtic Sector). Ultimately the Angels Temporal would attempt to prevent the death of Sanguinius aboard the Vengeful Spirit before being stopped by a force of the Ordo Chronos . This would lead to the official creation of the 'Angels Temporal' and the force of Ordo Chronos chasing them throughout the Warp (occasionally either group would turn up in the Materium before returning to the Warp). Perhaps the Angels Temporal fall to Tzeentch? Or maybe some members of the Angels Temporal branch off and start their own Tzeentchian warband? What do you think? Is this considered acceptable? Invader Nox (talk) 01:49, September 17, 2019 (UTC)Invader Nox Need Help with Sandboxes Hello Achilles Prime I would like to have a Imperial Guard page and a Sisters of Battle Page all i need is a empty page thats it no other work until i need some pictures, they are a part of my story for Hartjen so they would be close to the Blood Hounds Erak StormBringer 23:13, September 19, 2019 (UTC)Thank you for your time Erak StormBringer I also need help with inqusitor too Erak StormBringer (Talk) 19 Sept 2019 Need Help with Shoulder Badge Hello there Achilles Prime, Firstly, sorry for not answering to your kind and generous offers more quickly. I would really appreciate the help. This is the first wiki of any kind I've used, so feeling a bit new. Also, thank you for your concept image, even not really what I had in mind. I was wondering if you could help me make the shoulder badge I already designed the chapter iconography. I imagined the Badge to be somehow Advanced looking with golden edges. I did originally call them the Crimson Guardians but after considering their lineage from the Ultramarines, I came up with the new name the Crimsonmarines. I'll try adding in more details about the Chapter when I get time in the next few days. I would appreciate any other feedback you can give me. Ennearch (talk) 04:17, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Article Help Say you were interested in a certain name however canon already uses the name but it is otherwise not expanded upon (Dark Templars and many other Chapters). Is it possible to create my own expansion of the said chapter? An example of work I've already seen would be the Ebon Knights which are both here and in canon and is your very own work My apologies if this didn't make any sense, let me know if you need me to reclarify! thanks Unknown Operative (talk) 01:43, September 27, 2019 (UTC)Unknown Operative About Cannon Space Marine Chapter Names Alright I understand, the names that caught my drift are the'' Dark Templars'' and Astral Fists. Unknown Operative (talk) 02:50, September 27, 2019 (UTC)Unknown Operative I Shall Cease my Heresy! Keep Up Your Great Work! Thank you Achilles! Your work is truly magnificent. I had imagined the helmets of my marines to have light blue visors just like how I made my primaris and the helmets to look something like this, don't mind the laurel wreath it's meant for the chapter master. I would be highly grateful if you could change them. FOR DAH EMPRAH!!!! Ennearch (talk) 15:05, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Cannon Space Marine Chapter Names I've taken a particular interest in the Dark Templar and Astral Fists name. I was wondering if I could expand upon these chapter names as they are around but little to none is known about them. Unknown Operative (talk) 10:06, September 28, 2019 (UTC)Unknown Operative About my Lighting Wraiths Chapter Hello AchillesPrime, In regards to my WS successor Chapter, a standard marine would have bone-white (hex: #d6c8af) as the main color for his armor with blood-red (Khorne Red) trims and light blue lenses. The exception to this scheme is their right arm, which is painted in pure white from pauldron to fingertip (except for the pauldron trim) and their backpacks, which are painted black. Company Designation is shown through red vein-like markings on certain parts of the marine's armour. For example, the 3rd company would have the veins traveling down their right arm, the 2nd would have it on helmets. Squad number and squad specialty designation is still not yet entirely figured out. Veterans are denoted by black helmets and tattered black robes with hoods. The Chapter Master has a relic MKIV helmet with a wrought iron crown welded onto the brow. The crown looks like the chapter badge. Das2Eazy (talk) 04:10, September 29, 2019 (UTC) About my edits Tower of Caliban Thanks for the messages. I currently find the layout of this site disorienting for editing. I plan to keep off of editing here since its highly curated and will make my own wikia to experiment. LordofTheTower (talk) 09:33, September 29, 2019 (UTC) RE: Cannon Space Marine Chapter Names Achilles Prime, Alrighty sounds good! I'll begin working on a Astral Fists Chapter. Unknown Operative (talk) 23:19, September 29, 2019 (UTC)Unknown Operative Astral Fists Artwork and Shoulder Badge Dear Achilles Prime, I've only just started with the Astral Fists, and I already have an idea for the artwork. The Astral Fists' chapter power armor is primarily Governor Bay Blue (#51559B). and as they are aligned with the Codex Astartes, the only color deviations would be onto their helmets (veterancy) and shoulder trims (companies) while the gothic numbers on the kneepads would indicate squad # and the gothic number on right shoulder pad would indicate company #. Would you mind helping me with the shoulder pad and power armor artwork? Unknown Operative (talk) 02:23, September 30, 2019 (UTC)Unknown Operative Character Art Request Hello Achilles, I am terribly sorry to bother you but I have a rather big (at least I think it is) art request. I was wondering if you could make pictures (like the full body and headshot pics I've seen on a few articles) of my character Phoenix Arcanum. To quote my article; "Like all Xyonians, Phoenix Arcanum is nearly physically indistinguishable from Humans. Phoenix Arcanum is a man with a very young and youthful appearance (despite being over a century old), stands at six feet tall, has a light caucasian skin tone, and displays a strong/well-built physique. He has medium-length dark brown hair that is described as perpetually messy and highly unkempt. He is dark brown eyes that are capable of changing color to a bright crimson. His face is often clean-shaven. Phoenix displays the somewhat pronounced canine fangs typical of his race. Despite his great regenerative attributes his arms, legs, and torso are slightly scarred. Only a small scar on his right cheek is present on his face. "His attire consists of a long black coat left "open and unbuttoned" to reveal his torso, dark blue pants, brown boots, and brown finger-less gloves." He is also known to wield an ornate power-sword named Claíohm Dóchas I truly appreciate the help and apologize for any difficulties it may cause Phoenix Arcanum (talk) 01:04, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Deleting Images & Articles How do I delete all the images and articles I added? (Sorry this layout is confusing me and I am a dummy that has no clue what I am doing) Deleting My Account Please Can you delete everything off of my account, I am just causing clutter and would like my account deleted? (Thank you, I will figure out how to use it then try again, unless this is frowned upon) KameNoKami91 (talk) 16:49, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the Astral Fists Artwork Hi Achilles, I just wanted to thank you for the amazing artwork you made for my Astral Fists Chapter, they looked way better than I had imagined! Unknown Operative (talk) 04:39, October 18, 2019 (UTC) AF Command Artwork Hi, sorry to add more to your load already but I was wondering if you could help me create artwork for my Chapter Master, Captain and High Chaplain of the Astral Fists. I liked the models used in the DoW 2: Destroyer 40k Mod. They just need respective Iron Hands changes (Bionics). Unknown Operative (talk) 05:07, October 18, 2019 (UTC) File:CM_Argolis_Concept_01.jpg File:CM_Argolis_Concept_02.jpg File:HC_Artarion_Concept.jpg File:Captain_Athaeus_Concept.jpg Art Request Hello there Achilles,could you make an artwork for my character Luka,basically I want to recreate the guy on the images except the hairs are black with purple accents.Thank you in advance. File:Luka_enhanced_armor.jpg File:A581064baea6a1a62569c37e57e8f4ae50f96101_00.jpg Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 23:38, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Greetings Achilles, could it be possible to get some artwork of a Leman Russ tank coloured blue, with a yellow stripe File:Lemanruss_example_for_achilles'.png thanks:Thebladeofgold (talk) 18:50, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Follow up similar, but all blue with a stripe of yellow. like this: File:LemanRussTank06.png With the body and turret blue and the stripes yellow. Thebladeofgold (talk) 20:50, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Follow up follow up Yes, thanks! Thebladeofgold (talk) 01:28, November 4, 2019 (UTC) border Thanks for telling me this, I will remove the borders now. (edit: it seemed you had only missed one page, but I'm also removing them from my sandbox) Thebladeofgold (talk) 17:47, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Artwork Thanks hey achilles. algrim has just added some of your artwork to the imperius serpentes page and it looks amazing, the aztec/mayan theme is the exact one i was looking for, and i really like the badge. thanks so much i really appreciate it. mikeMichael50 (talk) 21:04, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Artwork Request Hello, Achilles, I was wondering if I could get some art of a deathwatch marine in MK6 armour, with a jump pack and chain axe, with Teeth of the Storm Heraldry. Thanks, Thebladeofgold (talk) 22:01, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Thank You I've been inactive for way too long here and when i came back i found out you had updated the artworks and published my chapter for me. thank you soo much even if i am soo late to say it --WG101343 (talk) 05:29, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ah, thanks Thanks Bro! Hi, TechCaptain said you were good at making Skitarii images. Could you do one for my Forge World, Calces. I left a discription of them. Primarch11 00:22, January 10, 2020 (UTC) About Your Morana Black Guard I like the pics of Morana Black Guard. How did you make them? Primarch11, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Hi, Im new to all this and would like to request art work for both a shoulder Icon and for a basic marine of my homebrew. Thank you in advance TheImpalers (talk) 03:51, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Art Work for my homebrew Aplogizes for my previous attempt at a post, let me try again so you see it. I would like to request help with artwork for my homebrew, the Crimson Impalers. Thank you in advance. TheImpalers (talk) 03:54, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Artwork for My Ruiners Chapter Good evening. I do like the look of the silver trim over the green, so thanks for the suggestion. But next time, please message me about it first before making the change. On a side note, what program did you use for those pictures, and where did you get the base image? It'll will be good to know for future reference. Kad Gaming (talk) 05:23, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Help and Art Request About Canon for Writing Here on the Wiki Hi Achilles Prime! Just browsed through the rules and regulation. How canon are we talking about? Like literally subscribing to the canon? Or I can post just whatever I come up with and consider it as alternate universe? Also, with regards to art for the pages. Do we have to have them checked by you mods? Thanks and good day! =) LiepzigVonTyrannus619 (talk) 09:23, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Deletion of my Article? Was just wondering why did you delete my homebrew article? Kidon44 (talk) 23:37, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Thanks man! I'll browse through those links you sent to get myself familiarized with site rules and regulations. If I think I'm ready to have my work join the wikia I'll shoot you a DM so that you and the mods can go through it and tell me if it's up to par or whatnot. =)